I'm With the Band
by Standing on the Edge
Summary: Taylor York of Paramore has to move to Northern Ireland with his mum and dad for a while. What will happen when he gets there? To do with PARAMORE! XD


**Hey guys... Another fanfic... It's to do with Paramore, but really, it's about Taylor moving to Northern Ireland, which is where I live. And he meets a girl, and stuff happens... Then the rest of Paramore come and stuff.**

**Summary - _Taylor York of Paramore has to move to Northern Ireland with his mum and dad for a while. What will happen when he gets there? To do with PARAMORE! XD _**

**So, enjoy guys! XD**

* * *

**Taylor Yorks' P.O.V**

Hey guys. Well, long story short, I'm Taylor Benjamin York. I'm 18-years-old and I'm an unofficial member of the band Paramore.

I have to go and stay in Northern Ireland with my mom and dad for a while.

It'll be good to stay out there, since, at the minute, it's pretty much America who we've invaded. Other countries too, but not too many.

So I told Hayley, Josh, Zac and Jeremy and they were really upset, but still wished me their best.

At the minute, I'm sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels on TV. I'm also eating some chocolate and drinking some milk. I have to say, the chocolate here is awesome.

I settled on KERRANG! Music station and lay back.

Now, I feel like going to HMV.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes honey?" She called back.

"Is it alright if I go down the town?"

"Sure dear, just make sure that you're home for dinner!"

I chuckled. "Sure, sure."

I live in a town called Bangor. It's pretty convenient.

I got out of the house and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and started walking.

It's great that barely anybody knows who I am around here. I can go for a walk and no-one bombards me.

I looked at all the people who were carrying bags and running around on their cell phones.

It's nice and sunny today, so it's the perfect day for a good walk.

I walked into HMV and saw a few people looking around.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded and walked around and took a look at the music.

That's when I saw her…

I was looking at You Me at Six CDs and there was a girl looking at The Pretty Reckless.

She has dark brown hair with red in it and it went just past her shoulders. She was wearing a baggy top that said 'ROCK!' on it and black skinny jeans with black and white checked Nike Air Royalty Hi-tops. She had in her IPod and she also had black eye make-up on, which made her even more gorgeous. Wow. And she was pacing back and forth.

I must've been staring at her, because she looked up at me and gave a shy smile and walked in the other direction.

My eyes followed after her and when she disappeared behind a stall I shook my head and sighed deeply.

I walked around again and saw her running back and forth with handfuls of CDs and I had to chuckle at what she was doing.

After that, she bought at least ten CDs. After that, I didn't see her, so I just continued to look around. After about fifteen minutes, I walked out of the shop and down the town again.

I looked across the street again and I accidently walked into somebody and they fell backwards.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I said quickly, reaching for their hand.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It's fine… I'm good." They replied, then, I saw their face.

It was her. She tightened her grip on my hand and pulled herself up, with my help of course.

"Are you sure? I-I mean, I can buy you new CDs… If you want?" I said, stuttering.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Are you joking? No! No it's fine, thanks anyway." She said quickly. And, with that, she walked off.

"Nice meeting you." I quietly said to myself.

I sighed again and continued just to go for a walk.

Then at about six o'clock, I headed on home, thinking about that girl.

_I wonder what she's doing now. I wonder what she thought of me. I wonder what age she is._

I was constantly asking myself questions about her while I was walking home.

When I walked through the door, I got my dinner with my mom and dad and then watched some more TV, then went up to my bedroom and played my XBOX and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the first chapter is really short, but it's just an introduction! The next chapter is really gonna get longer! XD**


End file.
